


The Third Exception

by galerian_ash



Category: Shattered (1991)
Genre: Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscommunication, Pining, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-21 18:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galerian_ash/pseuds/galerian_ash
Summary: No unwanted pet ever refused a home.





	The Third Exception

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psychomachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychomachia/gifts).



You couldn't work as a PI for as many years as Gus had without getting your fair share of late-night calls. So it was more or less by ingrained reflex that he rolled over in bed and made a blind grab for the phone.

Mabel was less enthused about having her beauty sleep interrupted, giving him an offended meow as she jumped off the bed. "Sorry, honey," he offered, before turning his attention to the phone. "Yeah, hello?"

"Hi, Gus. It's just me. Sorry if I woke you."

Jack. No, _Dan_. Shit, he had to be careful with that. Couldn't afford to slip up. "I was awake," he lied. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's — it's good. I know you said we should keep a low profile till the cops finished their investigation, which is why I haven't been in touch for a few days. But they closed the case today. Or yesterday, technically, I suppose," he added, sighing. "It's really late. I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"I told you, I wasn't sleeping. I'm glad you called." There was a slight slur to Jack's — Dan's — voice that made Gus suspect he'd spent the evening drinking. No wonder he had lost track of time. "Hey," Gus said softly, "are you alright, Dan?"

A low hiss was his only reply. Then, "Will you do me a favor? Please."

"That depends," he said, even though he knew damn well that there was very little he'd say no to at this point. "But try me."

"Say my name."

...Oh. Not Dan, then. "Jack. It'll be okay. I know it might not feel that way right now, but it will be. I promise, Jack. It'll be okay."

Jack let out a shaky breath. "Thank you, Gus. It all just got a bit too much. The name, and — and seeing a dead man staring back at me every time I look in the mirror."

"Hey, hey. Don't think like that." Gus sat up and turned on the bedside lamp. He wanted to be completely awake for this conversation. "It's still you."

"Doesn't feel that way."

"It's your eyes, your voice, your body. And it's your heart, Jack. That's what truly matters."

"Maybe, but that heart wasn't much to brag about in the first place. There was a reason that all Judith had to do was send a fax to my boss about how I was taking a job in Tokyo. A reason that no one came looking for me."

Gus grimaced. That did seem to be in line with the info he'd initially dug up about Jack Stanton. He had dismissed the guy as a shallow playboy; someone with lots of acquaintances and connections, but no real friends or family.

"Listen. The person I got to know wasn't Dan Merrick. But it wasn't the old Jack, either. It was just you. Perhaps the person you always were, deep down. A good person, someone I'm glad to call my friend."

Jack was silent for a long time, and when he finally spoke again his voice was thick with emotion. "I'm glad to call you my friend, too. Even if you did say I was a gorilla," he added after a moment, chuckling.

Gus snorted. "I also said you were kinda pretty, remember?"

"But not your type. Yes, I remember."

That was true enough. The slick playboy he'd pegged Jack as hadn't been his type at all. This Jack, however? That was a very different story. He cleared his throat, eager to change the subject. "So. Do you have any plans for the future? Are you still selling your share of the business?"

"Signed the papers two days ago, actually. Jeb seemed to want to focus on work right now, to get his mind off Jenny. I understand the feeling, and it was really the least I could do."

"What happened to Jenny wasn't your fault."

"Hey, how are you healing up? Sorry I didn't ask sooner."

So it was Jack's turn to change the subject. Gus filed it away for later discussion; he really didn't want Jack to feel guilty about it if he could help it. "I'm doing good. Ditched the sling a couple of days ago."

"Didn't they say you should keep it on for longer?"

"Eh, what do they know?" he said, scoffing. "This isn't my first time getting shot, you know. I know what I'm doing."

Jack grunted. "Just take it easy, okay? Don't go taking any new cases for a while."

That was none of his business, and Gus really should make that clear. But it felt nice to have someone care. It had been a long time since anyone worried about him. Not that this was anything except more misplaced guilt from Jack's side, but still. It felt nice.

"Look," Jack continued, "I'll let you get back to sleep now."

"I wasn't sleeping, for Christ's sake."

"Right, right." He still didn't sound convinced, damn him. "I'll come by the store tomorrow, if that's okay?"

"Sure, of course. You're always welcome."

"Good night, Gus. See you soon."

"Night, Jack."

\----

"Think fast."

Gus looked up just in time to catch the object thrown at him before it went into the aquarium. "Hey, watch it," he grumbled. "Those clown loaches don't appreciate you tossing your junk into their home."

"More like your junk," Jack replied. Gus glanced down at his catch. It was a key. One he'd recognize anywhere.

"This..."

"Waiting for you outside." Jack smiled, eyes warm and fond.

Gus swallowed. He made his way out of the store and there, parked on the side of the street, stood his car. His 1968 Dodge Coronet.

"It's not the original engine anymore, I'm afraid," Jack said softly. "They couldn't salvage that. But otherwise it's as good as new. Or as good as old, rather."

Gus ran his hand along the side of the car, and down over the repaired hood. "I can't believe this."

"I told you I'd make it up to you. I know this isn't perfect, but..."

"Looks pretty damn perfect to me. What do you say, wanna take her for a spin?" He grinned and waggled his eyebrows, trying to aim for tempting.

Jack laughed. "Only if you drive this time."

"You got it." He'd planned on pushing the speed limit a bit, but upon second thought he decided on something a bit more leisurely. Jack had enough bad memories associated with cars to last him a lifetime, that was for sure. Gus wasn't about to add to that particular trauma.

Really, it was impressive that he was even willing to get into a car again, period. Smiling, Gus opened the passenger door for him. Jack returned the smile, his expression bright and open, and then got in.

It felt nice to be trusted, too.

He needed to watch it. At this rate he'd end up feeling like a package of broken glass again, once Jack regained his footing and moved on with his life. But for now he'd appreciate it.

\----

Ten minutes into the drive Jack dozed off. Gus really hadn't intended to drive around for too long — Sadie was going to be _pissed_ — but he couldn't bring himself to stop the car and wake Jack up either. He needed the sleep, that much was painfully evident.

And so he circled around the neighborhood for a while, before pulling over and checking the glove compartment. He had a book in there, thankfully, which he settled back with.

A bit hard to concentrate when he kept sneaking peeks at his sleeping companion, but oh well. He'd read 'White Fang' plenty of times before, anyway.

A couple of kids went loudly racing by the car half an hour later, making Jack jolt awake. He struggled against the seatbelt, wild-eyed and pale.

"Shh, it's okay," Gus said, reaching out to touch his arm. "Everything is fine, don't worry."

Jack's gaze turned to him, and he slumped back into his seat with a heavy sigh. "Sorry."

"For what? The way those brats were yelling anyone would've gotten a heart attack."

Jack's body was still tense, so Gus continued stroking his arm, trying to ground him. "Want me to give you a ride back to your place? You should probably try to get some more rest. You look beat."

"No, that's — I'm not going back there. If I'm going to make a fresh start it can't be there. Know what I mean?"

Gus nodded. "Yeah, I get it. Have you found a new house or apartment, then?"

"Well," Jack drawled, looking sheepish, "I hadn't really thought that far ahead. I just kinda realized I didn't want to go back to that house, that's all. So, uh... I guess I'll stay at a hotel for a while, until I figure something out."

Gus didn't like the sound of that. When his wife had filed for a divorce he'd been the one to leave their home. He'd checked into a motel, staying there until he managed to gather enough energy to go hunting for an apartment.

It had been the loneliest time of his life.

"Don't," he heard himself say.

Jack turned to him, frowning. "Don't what?"

"Don't stay at a hotel. You can come over to my place, if you don't mind roughing it a little."

Belatedly he realized that he was still touching Jack and snatched his hand away. Jack didn't really seem to notice. "So the sign was true," he said.

"Huh?"

"On the door to your shop. 'No unwanted pet ever refused a home.'"

Gus grimaced. "You're not a pet, Jack." He hesitated, before adding, "You're not unwanted either."

Not wanting to see Jack's reaction he busied himself with starting up the car. It felt like an eternity before Jack answered. "Okay," he said slowly, "I'd like that."

\----

"That over there is Mabel, and the friendly guy currently trying to lick off your face is Boswell."

Jack had made the mistake of crouching down to greet Boswell, something he had wasted no time in exploiting. Jack made no move to get back up though, he just laughed and halfheartedly tried to fend off the attacks.

It made Gus like him even more.

"I already met him at the store, didn't I? In your office."

"Oh yeah, that's right. I bring him with me when I'm there, but Mabel gets to stay at home." He glanced over at her — she was sitting in the doorway, glaring at them. If looks could kill...

"Not so friendly with strangers, I take it."

"Former stray. Probably had a real hard life before she ended up here with me."

"She's also lost confidence in the human species, huh?" Jack gave him a rueful smile as he stood back up. "I'm sorry to hear it."

"Yeah, well, every now and then someone surprises you," Gus mumbled. He cleared his throat and broke their eye contact. "Anyway, don't take offense if she gives you a wide berth."

"Got it. But hey, where's Twigs?"

Gus made his way into the apartment, picking up his own crap as he went along. It was one thing for it to be a bit messy, Jack would just have to deal with that, but it was awkward to have his clothes strewn about. "Twigs has found a good home."

"I thought you were keeping him."

"Much as I would like to keep everyone, I can't. They're all just passing through. Heading for somewhere bigger and better, y'know."

Jack hummed, low and thoughtful. Gus wasn't sure what that was supposed to mean, but whatever thought occupied Jack's mind gave him enough time to scoop up the pair of boxers that were lying next to the laundry hamper. He shoved the rest of the clothes down into it as well.

"What about those two, then?" Jack finally asked. "They aren't just passing through, are they?"

"Oh, no. They're the exceptions. Mabel for obvious reasons, and Boswell because I made a promise to his original owner. She was a nice old lady, came by the shop almost daily. Asked me to take care of Boswell if anything should happen to her."

Boswell came trotting over at the sound of his name. He was carrying a sock in his mouth. Gus tried to take it, but of course the motion turned into an impromptu tug-of-war before the sock could join the rest of the clothes in the hamper. He still gave Boswell a couple of grateful pats.

"I'm sorry," Jack said softly. "I'm sure she would've been really happy that you're taking such good care of him."

Gus smiled. "Thanks. I know he still misses her, but he's doing okay. He's a brave boy. Aren't you, buddy?" he asked, scritching behind Boswell's ear.

He noticed Jack looking at them as he straightened back up, a warm and oddly tender smile curving his lips. Gus blinked, a bit surprised — he obviously liked Boswell a lot, that was good. "He's an Australian Heeler," he said, in case Jack was curious.

"How old is he?"

"Seven. So he's getting on in years, just like me. One of the biggest reasons I'm trying to find a new place. These stairs are no good for his hips."

Jack snorted. "So we're both hunting for somewhere else to live, huh."

"Yep. I'd like something close to the shop, on the first floor, and cheap enough to fit my budget. Finding something that meets all three criteria has proved tough."

Jack ambled over to sit down on the arm of the couch. He looked unhappy, eyebrows drawn together and mouth slanted into a grim line. "The last one isn't an issue. You know that, right?"

Gus laughed. "Oh yeah? Tell that to my bank account!"

"The money I now have... Gus, it's just as much yours."

That was bullshit, but it was still a kind offer. He hoped Jack would understand that he appreciated it, even if he had to refuse. "Thanks, but no. I'll manage, the way I've always managed. To tell the truth," he quickly added, to forestall any arguments, "our sleeping arrangements is what's on the forefront of my mind right now."

Jack seemed taken aback — and whoa, was that an actual _blush_ on his face? "Uh, what about it?" he asked.

...Yeah, what about it? He'd simply meant that one of them had to take the couch, but judging by Jack's reaction he'd read a lot more into the comment. And that, in turn, sent Gus reeling. His face was probably turning red too, damn it all.

"Just got the one bed," he finally managed to force out. "Wanna flip a coin for it?"

Jack stared at him for a moment, before quickly breaking their eye contact. "No, no. I'll take the couch."

"We can switch."

"It's fine. Thanks for offering, though."

Gus shrugged. He might insist later, but for now he'd go along with it. "Anyway, it's a dump, but come on. I'll give you the grand tour."

\----

It didn't take long for Gus to realize that he'd made a fatal mistake. He never should've invited Jack to stay with him. Not because Jack was hard to live with, or a pain in the ass, or anything like that. No, it was because of the exact opposite.

Gus _liked_ having him around. Enjoyed his company, both during conversations and quiet evenings when they watched some old movie together. Drank in the sight of him in the morning, all sleepy smiles and tousled hair. Felt comforted by the sound of him breathing — and softly snoring, sometimes — during sleepless nights.

It was a problem, on so many levels.

Some days Jack tagged along to the shop and helped out, much to Sadie's great joy. Other days he was busy elsewhere, meeting with potential buyers of the Merrick house or looking at apartments for himself, but on those days he was always back by the time Gus got home. Always. A couple of times he'd even made dinner — and okay, maybe they hadn't actually been _good_ dinners, but that was beside the point.

Not that he didn't love Mabel and Boswell, but having Jack around made the place truly feel like a home. And he hadn't had one of those for a really, really long time.

It'd be one thing if it was just a matter of him being pathetic and lonely; he could've handled that. But being around Jack made other feelings crop up, too. Feelings that made him bite his tongue every night, lest he slip up and ask Jack to come to bed with him.

So yeah, a problem, and part of the reason why he was in such a lousy mood as he returned home. That, and the fact that some son of a bitch had placed a cardboard box with two turtles in it next to the store's front door. The bastard had just dropped them there, heedless of the cold and the lack of food and water. He'd gotten so pissed that he'd been forced to take a couple of shots on his inhaler.

He stalked into his apartment, ready to start ranting, only to freeze in his tracks. Jack was lying on the couch with Boswell stretched out on top of him, both of them sleeping.

Boswell's head was nestled against Jack's chest, a little puddle of drool soaking into his shirt. Jack had one arm protectively slung across Boswell's body, keeping him from slipping off.

Gus tiptoed over to the closet and got out the camera he had in there. He had enough time to snap a couple of good shots before Jack's eyes slid open.

"Hi," he said, voice raspy and ridiculously sexy. "What are you doing?"

"Oh. Uh, the two of you looked really comfortable. Sorry."

Jack yawned. "No sweat. Certainly beats the last time you took pictures of me."

To his horror, Gus felt heat pooling in both his face and his groin. Way to be a pervert, Jesus. "Yeah, no kidding," he ground out, trying to laugh.

Boswell jumped off the couch and came over to be petted, prompting Jack to sit up. "Hey, I got news!" he said, grinning. "Good news and great news. Which one do you want first?"

Gus absently toyed with the camera lens, debating the question. "Good, I guess."

"I found an apartment."

His hand tightened around the camera until it creaked in warning. He carefully put it down. He was glad he'd thought to take a photo. It'd be something to remember Jack by.

"That's really good," he said, feeling like the words cut a bloody path up his throat. "I'm glad."

"It's on the first floor," Jack continued. He was giving Gus a hesitant smile, almost a bit shyly. It took a few seconds for it to click — Jack was probably planning on getting a dog, and thinking ahead. That was smart.

"And the great news?" Honestly, if it was anything like the good news then Gus didn't even want to hear it.

"Mabel came over to me out of her own volition today. She even let me pet her!"

Gus let out a low whistle. "Wow, that _is_ impressive. Took me a long longer to be allowed near her."

Jack's smile grew wider. "I guess we know which one of us has more charm."

"As if we didn't know that already," Gus muttered, rolling his eyes.

"You have your moments." Jack's voice had switched from gently teasing to serious, and his steadfast gaze matched it. "Lots of them, in fact."

"Right. Thanks. So, is the apartment ready for you to move in immediately?"

"Yeah, but..." Jack faltered. "I haven't actually signed the papers or anything. I was hoping — I mean, I thought maybe you wanted to take a look first?"

"What for? I'm sure it'll work just fine for you." It was hard enough to keep up the façade as it was; the less involved he got the quicker it'd be over.

Jack looked away, nodding slowly. "I see." He was silent for a strangely long time before he spoke again. "I — I didn't have time to cook today, so how does pizza sound?"

Gus smiled. Pizza sounded good, and he'd do his best to enjoy these last few days with Jack. Then everything would go back to normal, and that was that.

\----

Sleep didn't come that night. Not entirely unexpected, and Gus didn't really mind. He tried to memorize the sound of Jack's breathing instead, as well as the feeling of having him near.

After a couple of hours the sound changed, going from comforting to worrying. Jack was having a nightmare.

He didn't really pause to think about it before he got out of his bed and went into the living room. Jack was lying curled up, shoulders twitching as he mumbled something Gus couldn't decipher.

"Hey, Jack," he whispered. "Wake up."

No reaction. He crouched down and reached out, placing a hand on Jack's back. "Shh, you're just dreaming. Come on back now."

Jack flinched, waking with a strangled cry. He blinked in the moonlit darkness, slowly focusing on Gus. Maybe it was a bad idea, but Gus kept his hand where it was, trying to rub soothing circles with his thumb.

"Gus?" he asked, voice small and unsure.

"I'm right here. You were just having a bad dream, it's okay now."

Jack inched closer, seemingly seeking contact. Gus was glad to give it to him; moving his free hand to carefully smooth back the sweaty curls that were plastered to his forehead. He let his hand remain, running it through Jack's hair. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Jack tensed beneath his fingers. "Don't remember it." That was a blatant lie, but Gus didn't push. "I'm fine now, you don't have to..." he trailed off, but his meaning was clear enough.

Not a chance in hell that Gus was about to leave him alone on the damn couch, all drenched in sweat and still trembling. "Come on," he said, "get up."

"What?"

Gus stood back up, tugging on Jack's arm. "You should get to sleep on the bed at least _once_."

"I'm not gonna kick you out of your bed, Gus."

"So don't," he snapped, and could've bitten off his tongue. But Jack had heard, and was now silently staring at him; there was nothing else to do but keep going. "It's big enough for both of us. Maybe it'll be a bit cramped, but I don't mind."

Jack slowly got to his feet. "Okay," he said.

Gus led him into the bedroom, keeping the grip on his arm just in case he changed his mind. But no, he didn't resist even when Gus carefully pushed him down on the bed. Nor did he voice any complaints when Gus lay down too.

"Could be worse," Gus tried to joke. "You know, if Boswell and Mabel were here too."

Jack smiled, but it was small and tight, and came nowhere close to reaching his eyes. Gus had lay down so close to the edge of the bed that he was almost falling on the floor, and he'd made sure to keep his hands away from Jack — but maybe that wasn't the right answer.

Tentatively, he moved slightly closer. Jack immediately responded by rolling over on his side to face Gus, close enough that parts of their bodies came into contact.

Well, that answered that. Gus resumed his slow petting, trying to remind himself that it had no deeper meaning — Jack was upset, that was all. It didn't mean what he wished it meant.

"We were on the ship again," Jack said haltingly. "But this time, you..." He drew a shaky breath, fingers digging into the sheet. "You didn't make it."

Oh. "It was just a dream. It didn't happen that way."

"It could've!" Jack blurted. "I didn't — I should've gotten you out of the water, I should've..."

"Hey, hey. You did all you could. I know you jumped in after me, Jack." He hesitated briefly, then tightened his hold on Jack and pulled him in, hugging him close. "I'm right here. Alive. We both are."

Jack met his gaze and held it for several agonizing heartbeats. He smiled softly at Gus, and then tilted his head forward to press their lips together.

Gus was too shocked to move. Jack pulled back before he could get himself together. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I know you don't feel the same way, but I wanted — at least once, I just..."

His brain kicked into gear, finally. "What? What did you say?"

"I'm sorry, Gus." Jack tried to pull away, but Gus yanked him back down again.

"What do you mean, I don't feel the same way?"

Jack frowned. "Well, you don't."

"Like hell I don't!" Intent on showing Jack that he could do a lot better, Gus moved in for another kiss. A bit too eagerly, as his forehead collided with Jack's nose.

"Ow," Jack groaned, hand coming up to cover his nose.

"Fuck, sorry. I haven't done this in a long time." He was nervous as hell too, which didn't make things any better.

Jack's eyes were wide as he stared at Gus. "I wasn't just talking about the kiss," he said, voice muffled beneath his hand. "You were completely uninterested in the apartment."

"What?! You were moving out. How did you expect me to react?"

"That's not — wait. I thought you understood. I said it was on the first floor, like you wanted."

"So? I don't..." he cut himself off, as understanding finally dawned on him. "You wanted me to move in with you? Like, for good?"

Jack lowered his hand. "That was the idea, yeah," he said softly. "I would've asked you straight out, made it clearer, but I genuinely thought you were turning me down. And I wanted to respect your answer, even if it wasn't what I'd hoped for."

"Jack..." he whispered, leaning in — slower this time — and closing the final distance between them.

The kiss was tender and comfortable, but quickly built in heat. When he pulled away he was breathing heavily, and Jack's eyes were glazed and unfocused.

"I can't believe this," Gus mumbled. "I would've bet dollars to donuts that I wasn't even going to see you again after you moved."

Jack gently caressed his cheek. "I'm not just passing through, Gus. I'm here to stay, if you want me."

God, did he ever. Words lost to him, he leaned in to prove it with another kiss.


End file.
